Allergy skin testing is based on introducing allergens into the skin. There are numerous known devices for introducing allergens using a plurality of closely spaced sharp probes. The test often causes pain, resulting in patient reluctance to complete the test, and frequently interferes with the otherwise calm nature of a medical office.
As a result of the felt pain, patients will sometimes react with loud expressions of pain. Children will actually sometimes cry and scream. These audible reactions can negatively affect the patients that follow, creating further difficulties with patient compliance.